In the prior art, as a production method for implanted hair articles comprising superfine fibers, for example, hair implantation cloth obtained by processing superfine fibers into piles and performing hair implantation of these piles onto base cloth, a method as described below is known.
In such a production method for hair implantation cloth which is obtained such that for example, sea/island type composite fibers, which are composed of two or more kinds of fiber-forming polymers having different solubilities with respect to a chemical or solvent, are processed into piles, and these piles are subjected to hair implantation onto base cloth using an adhesive for hair implantation, and then at least portions of sea components or island components of the piles are dissolved and removed with the chemical or solvent, followed by a heat treatment, namely drying.
FIG. 13 shows a perspective view of the above-mentioned pile 10 made of the sea/island type composite fibers.
The pile 10 made of the sea/island type composite fibers shown in this figure has a structure of the multiple core type in which a plurality of cores 10a of the island component are surrounded by a sheath 10b of the sea component. Both of the sea and island components make the composite, so that when the sea component is dissolved and removed with the chemical or solvent, superfine fibers of only the cores 10a of the island component are obtained as a bundle. With respect to raw materials thereof, for example, polystyrene is used as the sea component, and polyester is used as the island component. Incidentally, the pile 10 made of the sea/island type composite fibers, may be of the parallel type rather than the above-mentioned core/sheath type.
In addition, as the production method for implanted hair articles comprising superfine fibers, rather than the above-mentioned method, there is also known a production method is known in which peeling type composite fibers, in which a plurality kinds (two kinds or three kinds) of fiber-forming polymers are joined by a chemical or solvent in a manner capable of peeling off, are processed into piles. These piles are subjected to hair implantation onto a base material using an adhesive for hair implantation in the same manner as described above, and thereafter the piles are peeled off into each polymer using a chemical or solvent to make the division, or separating of the fibers.
FIG. 14 shows a perspective view of the above-mentioned pile 11 made of the peeling type composite fibers.
The pile 11 made of the peeling type composite fibers shown in this figure is one in which 16 individual hollow composite fibers 11; in of an approximate flower petal shape, are bundled in a radiating form. With respect to the 16 individual composite fibers, nylon fibers 11a and polyester fibers 11b are alternately arranged, in which the nylon fibers 11a are shrunk by means of a chemical treatment, thereby the nylon fibers 11a and the polyester fibers 11b are divided into pieces.
The above-mentioned are representative examples of the known production methods of implanted hair articles comprising superfine fibers.
However, in the case of the above-mentioned pile 10 composed of the composite fibers of the sea/island type, the ultrafine fibers of the island component remaining after the dissolving and removal of the sea component are extremely thin (not more than about 0.05 denier), and the adhesion areas at their roots are extremely small, so that they are easily peeled off upon friction. In addition, short fibers having a lotus root shape composed of the sea component remaining after dissolving of the island component do not provide good feeling even after brushing. Thus, there are such drawbacks that it is impossible to give a unique high grade appearance and flexibility in which the so-called mottling effect and the lighting effect are observed, and products having bad durability of hair implantation are given.
The mottling effect referred to herein means an appearance in which the difference in partial hue (shading of color) or difference in gloss of the standing hair layer generated by irregular orientation (turbulence in hair arrangement) of the standing hairs appears as an amorphous pattern.
In addition, the lighting effect is an appearance effect unique to natural suede, in which the reflecting direction of light changes, and a stroked locus appearance remains on the surface as a result of lying in alignment in a constant direction of standing hairs when the surface having standing hairs is strokes by fingertips.
In addition, there is such a problem that in the case of the above-mentioned pile 10 made of sea/island type composite fibers as a matter of course, even in the case of the pile 11 made of the peeling type composite fibers, when it is subjected to hair implantation on the face of the base material to perform the dissolving or peeling treatment, division is provided up to the root portion of the pile, and thus an implanted hair product having weak tension and nerve.
FIG. 15 shows a front view of the divided pile 10 (11) in such a conventional implanted hair article. As is clear from the same figure, the pile 10 (11) is divided from its root portion 10c (11c), and hence there is a drawback that the divided pile easily suffers from hair fallout. In the same figure, 12 in the figure indicates the base material.